


Записки на холодильнике

by Miss_Wyoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Rating: PG13, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Только когда Акааши уезжает, Бокуто понимает, что тот для него значит.





	

— Как ты вообще с ним жил? Такой аккуратист, кошмар. Здесь так прибрано и красиво, словно ты жил с примерной женой.

Бокуто уже не обижается, Бокуто смеется. Их с Акааши часто в шутку называли парой женатиков, еще в академии Фукуродани. Да и после выпуска это прозвище так и осталось за ними, тем более что они вместе снимали квартиру. А еще часто спрашивают: «Как ты с ним уживаешься?». Правда, чаще — у Акааши.

Тот в ответ пожимает плечами с таким обреченным видом, как будто Бокуто заставил его подписать кровью договор о вынужденной дружбе и акт о неразглашении. Но Бокуто никогда не чувствовал Акааши лишним в своей жизни. Он настолько привык, что в квартире всегда кто-то находится, что в первый же вечер после отъезда Акааши зовёт к себе Куроо.

Куроо ставит на журнальный столик стакан с холодной газировкой и не пользуется подстаканником. Бокуто чувствует, как неосознанно морщится, потому что Акааши бы явно не одобрил такое обращение с мебелью.

Но Акааши здесь нет, так что можно расслабиться. На пару месяцев.

Куроо вяло интересуется, зачем уехал Акааши, Бокуто отвечает, но тоже как-то нехотя, потому что и сам толком не понял; Акааши темнил, это было видно, но выпытывать подробности было сложно: тот научился уходить от вопросов так же виртуозно, как когда-то отдавал пасы.

— Ты мне позвони, как прилетишь.

— Роуминг, Бокуто-сан, слишком дорого.

— Напиши смс. — Акааши только отрицательно качает головой. — Выйди в скайп. Пришли имейл!

На последнем предложении Бокуто даже начинает трясти его за плечи, но Акааши не реагирует. Говорит, что будет пользоваться телефоном только в крайних случаях и не будет долго засиживаться на месте.

— Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы стать крайним случаем?

Акааши даже бровью не ведет.

— Вы можете отправлять мне смс, если что-то случится или захотите сказать что-то крайне важное. Но не факт, что я отвечу.

Бокуто долго вздыхает, он больше разыгрывает этот спектакль для Акааши. На самом деле, тогда он еще не был уверен, что будет по нему скучать.

— Давай, ты мне будешь писать открытки. Я буду хранить их на холодильнике — станут нашими воспоминаниями на двоих. Говорят, в Европе крутые марки, может, лет через двадцать продадим и разбогатеем.

Акааши немного дергает плечом и как-то по-особенному ведёт глазами, давая понять, что подумает.

В первый же вечер одиночество накрывает Бокуто с головой, ему даже жаль, что Акааши не отправил открытку еще из Токийского аэропорта. Он зовет Куроо, с которым не виделся пару месяцев. Куроо приносит с собой газировку и приставку, которая обычно стоит в квартире, где они живут с девушкой.

— Знаешь, у Эрики-тян есть хорошенькая подружка, и она давно мечтает познакомиться со спортсменом.

Бокуто кивает. Звучит все-таки неплохо.

Когда Бокуто в третий раз ловит себя на том, что смотрит на стакан газировки без подстаканника с нарастающим раздражением, он все-таки приносит с кухни картонную подложку.

***

Бокуто наизусть знает маршрут Акааши, потому что он висит на холодильнике. Акааши его торжественно — насколько это может быть торжественно с его постным лицом — повесил его туда еще за четыре недели до отъезда. Чернилами от руки аккуратно и четко нарисована карта Европы — с некоторыми упрощениями, правда; Акааши весьма предусмотрительно забыл о некоторых странах. Красной линией проложен маршрут Будапешт — Прага — Берлин — Дрезден — Лиссабон — Париж.

Будапешт, Прага, Берлин, Дрезден, Лиссабон, Париж.

Бокуто повторяет за завтраком и, отъезжая на тренировку, ловит себя на том, что снова проговаривает про себя. Если за завтраком у него еще картинки перед глазами мелькали — парламент, готические соборы, которые Бокуто помнит ещё по картинкам, куча серых европейских зданий, океан и флибустьеры, Эйфелева башня, — то в поезде европейские столицы становятся просто отзвуками в голове, которые Бокуто не сразу осознаёт.

Будапешт, Прага, Берлин, Дрезден, Лиссабон, Париж.

— Неплохой маршрут.

Акааши наливает ему чай в это время. Акааши — главный по чаю и кофе. Бокуто — главный по мясу и десертам. За рис отвечает рисоварка.

— Как долго ты будешь в каждом городе?

— У меня, конечно, куплены все билеты на самолеты, но если где-то мне понравится больше, чем ожидалось, то могу и задержаться. Надеюсь, двух месяцев хватит.

— Ты в каждом городе можешь провести минимум неделю. Что ты там будешь делать один, Акааши?

На самом деле Бокуто знает ответ. И тогда знал. Акааши никогда не тяготит одиночество. В поездку он складывает фотоаппарат, электронную книгу, даже пару катушек пленки для своей старой «лейки», доставшейся от дедушки, небольшой скетчбук для рисования. Бокуто нравится, как Акааши рисует. Он никогда и никому не признавался в своём небольшом увлечении даже в Фукуродани, поэтому на все фестивали приходилось подкупать девочек из художественного клуба, чтобы они нарисовали им плакат. 

В особенно хорошие дни, когда Акааши уходит спать поздно, вечером он оставляет для Бокуто пожелание доброго утра и удачного дня — у них висит на холодильнике специальный блокнот — обычно какой-нибудь нарисованный персонаж и облачко из его рта. Больше всего ему удаются мультяшные совы и Jojo — Бокуто обожает это аниме и особенно — когда Акааши рисует для него персонажей. Помимо скетчбука он пакует еще плеер, планшет, какие-то конспекты, которые нужны будут ему в университете, несмотря на то, что Акааши берёт себе порядочный перерыв в учёбе.

Бокуто нужно было задаваться вопросом, что он сам будет делать в одиночестве. Ему казалось, что дома он не будет чувствовать себя одиноким. Но нехватка Акааши становится острой уже на третий день: он откровенно скучает по нему, может, даже не по нему, а по их обычным ежедневным делам. 

Например, они всегда после тренировки Бокуто обедают вместе, а тут Акааши нет, обедать не с кем. Можно было бы, конечно, позвать ребят из команды, но это же не то. Правда, Бокуто все равно увязывается за ними, и они идут в незнакомое кафе. Не в то кафе, куда они всегда ходят вместе с Акааши, — там подают красивые и невкусные пирожные, зато бургеры потрясающие, — а в какое-то другое. Здесь громко играет музыка, да и команда шумит не меньше. 

Бокуто еще со старшей школы привык, что волейбольная команда — это как вторая семья. В университете все меняется: они здесь максимум хорошие знакомые. Да, теперь у всех одинаковые стремления, все одинаково серьезно настроены, и от этого только сильнее ощущение соперничества; каждый хочет показать себя наиболее полезным игроком, за каждым матчем следят коучи, определяя своим цепким взглядом будущую надежду их клуба, и это сильно давит.

В Фукуродани все было по-другому. И они до сих пор собираются на Рождество всей командой. А после выпуска из университета Бокуто даже не уверен, что вспомнит имена сокомандников.

Их разговоры в кафе сводятся к тому, что каждый хвалит себя. Бокуто в этом не участвует, он вспоминает их последние посиделки с Акааши в кафе, где очень вкусное мороженое и отвратительная паста.

— Будапешт один из самых старых городов в Европе. Раньше на его месте стояли два города — Буда и Пешт, и это было еще до нашей эры.

Бокуто благоговейно кивает, восхищаясь знаниями Акааши. Акааши показывает ему фотографии, именно поэтому Бокуто знает, как выглядит здание парламента. Оно огромное, со шпилями, которые напоминают кучу иголок, пытающихся проткнуть небо.

Вечером после кафе Бокуто не выдерживает и проверяет почтовый ящик. Он держался все эти два дня, говорил себе, что это глупо, что даже если бы Акааши сразу из аэропорта поехал на почту, чтобы написать письмо, то оно бы и тогда не пришло к нему за два дня.

Почтовый ящик удручающе пуст — только пара бумажек с рекламой доставки еды.

Бокуто достает телефон.

_Я жду открытку._

А то вдруг Акааши забыл, хотя «забыл» — это вообще не про Акааши.

***

— И вот Акааши такой смотрит и говорит: «Положись на меня!»

Наоко-тян, подруга Эрики-тян, смеется.

— Прямо как в аниме про дружбу.

— Это точно, а еще он так решительно выглядит, когда вместе с нашим диагональным проводит финт: все думают, что Акааши собирается ударить по мячу без темпа, то есть без разбега, выпрыгивает — и даёт пас мне! А кохай Куроо, которого он не слишком-то хорошо натаскал, ведется на эту ерунду, и вот, путь расчищен, передо мной только один человек в блоке, а это, ты уж поверь, меня никогда не останавливало, и я пробиваю по диагонали. Это, конечно, было круто, но самый крутой в этом рассказе Акааши.

Наоко очень мило хихикает, у нее круглые щечки с нежным румянцем и красивые глаза с пушистыми ресницами, правда, Бокуто не был уверен — может, это всё не свое. Вот Акааши всегда знает, как сильно девушка накрасилась. 

— Вы обманули моего милого и глупого кохая, — Куроо недоволен тем, что на его фоне пытаются выставить себя крутым.

— Милого! Вы бы его видели! Детина под два метра ростом.

— Лев? — Эрика смеется. — Он до сих пор к нам заходит, такой смешной и забавный. В этом году поступил в университет с хорошей волейбольной командой.

— Да, вот так-то, он настоящий талант, занялся волейболом только в старшей школе, а уже метит в сборную.

Бокуто закатывает глаза и возвращается к беседе с Наоко, которая с удовольствием его слушает и так мило и приятно улыбается, что невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Странные у тебя заигрывания, — фыркает Куроо, когда девушки поправляют косметику перед уходом из кафе.

— Сам ты странный. Чего не так?

— Полвечера рассказывал о том, какой Акааши крутой. Гляди, из-за твоих рассказов влюбится в него вместо тебя и убежит с ним, как только он из Европы вернется.

— Ооо, не напоминай, целая неделя прошла, а он даже смс не написал. И открытки так и не приходят, — Бокуто горестно вздыхает.

— Ты вообще слышишь, о чем я говорю?

Бокуто вызывается проводить Наоко до дома, раз она живет недалеко от кафе. Куроо ему подмигивает и оттопыривает большой палец вверх. Бокуто качает головой — Акааши прав, иногда Куроо ведет себя как ребенок.

Они идут молча. Бокуто пару раз открывает рот, но сразу закрывает, потому что у него и вправду все истории почему-то сводятся к рассказам об Акааши. Наоко поглядывает на него, чуть приподнимая голову — она внезапно оказывается маленькой и хрупкой, почти на две головы ниже самого Бокуто. И фигурка у нее очень симпатичная — вся такая кругленькая, не то что у Эрики, и уж точно не как у Акааши. 

«Мне реально лечиться надо. Сравниваю девушку с Акааши».

— Бокуто-сан, — зовет его Наоко, и это звучит так странно. В его жизни сейчас мало людей, которые так обращаются к нему, обычно это прерогатива Акааши. — Мы пришли.

Бокуто даже не заметил, как они поднялись прямо к квартире Наоко. Она очень мило мнется и смотрит на него из-под своих пушистых ресниц.

— О! Так быстро, и вправду.

— Вы были так задумчивы.

— А, — отмахивается Бокуто. — Я думал о завтрашней тренировке — что вставать рано. Я люблю волейбол, но иногда малодушно хочется все бросить, лишь бы в половину пятого не подниматься.

— Ого!

— Дааа, и не говори. Ладно, мне пора домой…

— Бокуто-сан, можно ваш электронный адрес?

Бокуто, конечно, вбивает ей в телефон свои данные и, спохватившись, просит и ее адрес.

— Я вам напишу?

Бокуто кивает, улыбается ей, а когда уходит, думает, что она, наверное, хотела, чтобы он ее поцеловал. Или чтобы вообще зашёл. До Бокуто всегда такие вещи доходят не сразу; иногда, после столкновения в школе с какой-нибудь поклонницей, Акааши ему объяснял, насколько Бокуто не прав и как обидел девушку. Бокуто пожимал плечами — в старшей школе ему было как-то не до девушек, да и сейчас, но Куроо с завидной регулярностью знакомит с какими-нибудь приятельницами, подругами своей девушки, бывшими девушками каких-нибудь приятелей. И Бокуто даже не сопротивляется, да и мама все чаще спрашивает про невесту — родители Бокуто поженились почти сразу после школы и искренне думают, что он должен повторить их подвиг.

В почтовом ящике виднеется кромка белого картона. Бокуто с самого утра не было дома, и теперь у него даже дыхание перехватывает от предвкушения.

Только бы не счета, только бы не счета…

Открытка! И вправду открытка от Акааши!

Бокуто, не читая, несется к себе в квартиру, сбрасывает кеды и переворачивает открытку.

_Тринадцать смс за сутки, Бокуто-сан. Серьезно? Надеюсь, вы усердно тренируетесь и не забыли полить кактус._

Бокуто хлопает себя по лбу и идет поливать их с Акааши единственное квартирное растение. Кактус этот какой-то странный, совсем не похожий на классические кругленькие кактусы, зато иголки у него длиннющие. Бокуто больше всего нравится, когда прорастает новый листок и иголочки только начинают зарождаться — они такие маленькие, милые и зеленые, что Бокуто всегда аккуратно трогает их кончиком пальца.

Акааши также гладит кактус. Украдкой, но Бокуто как-то раз увидел.

Он рассматривает картинку: вид на огромную реку и серые мостовые, ничего интересного. А само содержание открытки больше похоже на записку на холодильнике. Бокуто прикрепляет ее к дверце стороной с надписью, чтобы создавалось впечатление, как будто это и вправду Акааши оставил ему с утра послание.

Бокуто немного разочарован. Ему казалось, что в открытках должны быть красивые слова, а еще они должны быть исписаны от начала и до конца. Бокуто рисовались картины тоскующего по нему Акааши, который бы ему постоянно писал, что скучает и вообще там без него грустно, но Акааши остается верен себе — всего одна строчка. Хотя, судя по дате, он написал ее в первый же день, поэтому и не успел еще соскучиться.

_Получил открытку. В следующий раз хоть напиши, как у тебя дела._

Бокуто отправляет сто тридцать девятую смс за эту неделю, которая также останется без ответа.

Ещё через три дня он выуживает из почтового ящика плотный конверт. Там оказываются фотографии, с пояснениями на обратной стороне — краткими, но ёмкими. Как и все слова Акааши. Фотографий всего пять, но Бокуто долго сидит над ними, рассматривая, как будто пытаясь поймать частичку Акааши через эти фотографии. По текстуре он понимает, что снимки были сделаны на пленочный фотоаппарат — Акааши научил его различать, — и он представляет, как Акааши ходил по набережной реки — «Дунай» — подписано на обороте, — как рассматривал все через объектив. Акааши иногда брал с собой этот фотоаппарат на прогулки, и тогда нужно было стоять и ждать по десять минут, пока он снимал какую-то обычную, на взгляд Бокуто, вещь. Но когда он смотрел на результат, заглядывая Акааши через плечо и пялясь в его ноутбук, для него открывалась настоящая красота.

В этих фотографиях из конверта нет теплоты и нежности, которую Акааши вкладывал в фотографии Токио, — те всегда казались родными. Будапешт выглядит очень величественным городом, и даже через фотокарточки от этих видов захватывает дух.

— Мне нравится фраза «Красота в глазах смотрящего». Это про тебя, — в один из таких вечеров говорит Бокуто Акааши. Тот в это время щелкает мышкой, просматривая снимки и минимально поправляя их. Экран подсвечивает его лицо, из-за этого Акааши кажется почти потусторонне бледным. Бокуто не сомневается, что тот слушает его, несмотря на то что даже бровью не ведёт. — А фотографии — это способ для меня посмотреть на все твоими глазами.

***

В конце недели ему звонит Куроо.

— Хей, ты почему не отвечаешь на сообщения Наоки-тян?

Бокуто страдальчески стонет. Так вот что он забыл.

— Блин, она писала обычно, когда я на тренировке или на подработке, а там как-то было неуместно отвечать, я просматривал сообщения и забывал ответить.

— Зачем ты мне все это объясняешь? — ржет в трубку Куроо. — Лучше позвони ей и пригласи на свидание. И пообещай, что не будешь болтать об Акааши.

— Я и… а, ладно, обещаю.

Наоко сразу же отвечает на звонок, даже гудки не успевают пройти. По ее голосу слышно, как ей приятно, что Бокуто звонит; они договариваются встретиться около ее работы и оттуда пойти в милое кафе, где, как обещает Наоко, подают очень вкусные пирожные.

В кафе Бокуто чувствует себя неловко и почему-то периодически проверяет телефон — не пришло ли сообщение от Акааши, хотя он две недели не отвечал ему, с чего бы сейчас писать. Проверяет, насколько смешная шутка в предпоследней смс, самодовольно хихикает, наконец, отвлекается от телефона. Они периодически переговариваются, но Наоко тоже залипает в телефон, иногда показывает ему фотографии.

Они разговаривают об увлечениях, и увлечений у Наоко много, она о каждом с удовольствием говорит. Это и готовка, и катание на велосипедах, и спортивные танцы, и еще много всего, чего Бокуто просто не запоминает. Бокуто не мог похвастать таким количеством. Его увлечением были волейбол, друзья и Акааши. Акааши стоит особняком, потому что даже некоторые его хобби становятся увлечениями Бокуто. Все книги, которые Бокуто читает, подсовывает ему Акааши, скачивает ему на электронную книгу, а иногда и на плеер, Бокуто не может назвать это своим увлечением. Он это делает, чтобы было что обсудить с Акааши. Точно так же, как и английский.

Акааши учится на лингвиста, ему это не идет — Бокуто всегда думал, что он будет инженером самолётов. 

— А кем ты собираешься работать потом?

Бокуто удивляется. Разве это не очевидно?

— Спортсмены очень мало зарабатывают. 

Бокуто хочется скривиться. Лет в семнадцать он бы не раздумывая так и сделал и рассказал бы, насколько она не права. Но сейчас ему двадцать один. Приходится считаться с обществом.

— Если честно, то мне все равно. Мне нравится волейбол.

— Но волейболом можно заниматься до двадцати пяти, ну максимум до тридцати лет, а потом что? Тренер в школе?

Наверное, думает Бокуто, она неплохая девушка. Просто нет у нее мечты.

Бокуто даже целует ее у подъезда. Очень коротко, чувствуя, как краснеют уши. Она и вправду приглашает его зайти. Он отказывается.

Следующим вечером Бокуто получает еще одну открытку. Сердце заходится в груди, гулом отдает в ушах, Бокуто хватает ее в зубы — обе руки его заняты: одна сумкой с тренировки, вторая пакетом с продуктами, — и торопливо поднимается по лестнице под самую крышу старого дома.

_У меня всё хорошо. Не волнуйтесь. Не тратьте столько денег на смс._

И как Бокуто с ним жил?

_Ты негодяй. Я скучаю по тебе. Возвращайся поскорее. Напиши в открытке что-нибудь подлиннее!_

Бокуто хочется оказаться поближе к Акааши, поэтому он открывает ноутбук и рассматривает фотографии Акааши, сделанные ещё до отъезда, которые Бокуто перекинул себе. Иногда в отражениях городского стекла виден силуэт фотографа с растрепанными волосами, пару раз он узнает и свою тень рядом.

Среди множества пейзажей и портретов Бокуто, которые Акааши делает украдкой, у них есть всего две совместные фотографии. Одну сделал сам Бокуто, отобрав у Акааши его фотоаппарат и сфотографировав их на вытянутой руке. Там у Акааши лицо уставшее и обреченное, а Бокуто повернулся к нему и пытался уговорить его улыбнуться. А вторую сделал Акааши, сфотографировав их в зеркале одного из уличных магазинов. Глаза обоих прикрыты, и взгляд направлен на экран фотоаппарата, а не в объектив. И оба улыбаются.

От улыбки Акааши у того Бокуто, что сейчас рассматривает фотографии, сердце ухает куда-то вниз. А потом он проводит пятерней по волосам, оттягивая их, пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок, и закрывает лицо ладонями.

Бокуто еще раз сквозь пальцы бросает взгляд на снимок и захлопывает ноутбук.

С того вечера Бокуто ведет сам с собой игру и сам себе ее проигрывает. Потому что игра «не думай об Акааши Кейджи» очень сильно напоминает аналогичную «не думай о белом слоне».

Душ. Возьму гель для душа Акааши, интересно, почему ему всегда нравятся травяные и цитрусовые запахи?

Тренировка. Акааши бы пасанул не так, а вот этот пас почти как у Акааши.

Обед. Почему Акааши так нравится рапс? Может, стоит попробовать его ещё раз, и тогда Бокуто проникнется? 

Подработка. Самое безопасное место, казалось бы. Народа вечером всегда столько, что не должно оставаться времени на посторонние мысли. Но Бокуто все равно думает о том, чем занят сейчас Акааши Кейджи в Германии.

Наверное, Бокуто всегда так много думает о нем? Просто только сейчас начинает замечать.

Если честно, его это пугает.

До такой степени, что он даже думает о том, чтобы переспать с Наоко, но от этой мысли становится сам себе противен. Он думает, что стоит с ней порвать как можно скорее, но следующее их свидание опять двойное и разрывать отношения при Эрике и Куроо было бы, как минимум, неудобно.

Куроо спрашивает:

— Ну, как твое ничего?

Вправду ли Куроо хочет это знать? Хочет ли он знать, что последние несколько дней он пытается понять, что с ним происходит и как давно это происходит с ним. Хочет ли Куроо знать, что сейчас ему больше всего хочется поговорить с Акааши, но он не отвечает на звонки; хочет ли Куроо знать, что пару вечеров он провел, просто пялясь в белую пустоту на стене и вспоминая моменты, когда они с Акааши были особенно близки.

«Акааши уехал, потому что первым обо всём догадался и захотел сбежать от своего друга-извращенца», — вертится на языке Бокуто.

— Нормально, — широко улыбаясь, говорит он, но специально берет кружку двумя руками, чтобы Наоко не переплела свои пальцы с его.

Через два дня он опять зовёт Наоко погулять и поговорить и всё-таки расстаётся с ней. Она только пожимает плечами и признаётся, что понимала: так и будет. Что ей пришлось бы тащить Бокуто на себе, а её это всё равно не устраивает. Бокуто остаётся только виновато улыбаться.

Коллекция открыток с каждой неделей пополняется, Бокуто прикрепляет их на холодильник. Через три недели после отъезда Акааши присылает ещё одну порцию фотографий, но там уже несколько городов сразу — видимо, Будапешт Акааши понравился чуть больше, раз он уделил ему столько внимания. Прага с церковью, похожей на замок из книг про вампиров, по крайней мере, Бокуто их именно так и представляет. Высокие шпили, витражные окна, наверняка вблизи они завораживают. Даже на фотографии Бокуто любуется тонкой архитектурной вязью. Еще пара снимков Дрездена — он как будто весь покрыт заплатками — дома вроде бы старые, но даже на фото заметно, что построены они совсем недавно. Возможно, потому, что Акааши ему рассказывал про Дрезден, и Бокуто знает его историю. Когда Бокуто видит величественное здание с бирюзовыми куполами, то даже не может предположить, из какой оно части Европы. На обороте красуется «Берлинский собор», и, если честно, Бокуто удивлён. Он совсем по-другому представлял Берлин и то, как он должен выглядеть. Что-нибудь вроде бесконечных серых зданий? 

Куроо звонит Бокуто вскоре после того, как они с Наоко расстались.

— Бокуто, ну ты чего?

Бокуто очень раскаянно вздыхает. Наоко-тян определённо не заслужила такого отношения, так что даже не сопротивляется, когда Куроо отчитывает его.

— Который раз уже… Раз тебе это так не нравится, зачем соглашаешься?

Бокуто пожимает плечами, только потом вспоминает, что Куроо вряд ли сможет увидеть его растерянность. Поэтому наконец мямлит «не знаю».

— Короче, это не телефонный разговор, — внезапно сурово говорит Куроо. — Я к тебе вечером приду.

Тон его намекает, что никаких возражений он не примет. С одной стороны — это немного пугает Бокуто, с другой стороны — на работе в кафе он теперь почти не думает об Акааши, а только о том, как успеть разгрести бардак в квартире до прихода Куроо.

— Бокуто-сан, — Бокуто не любит, когда Акааши говорит с такими интонациями — укоризненно и устало. — Вы опять оставили вечером посуду.

— Акааши, ну я же устаю, у меня и учёба, и тренировка, и подработка…

— Гораздо проще всё делать сразу, разве нет? А не разгребать накопившееся?

Бокуто оправдывается, что он, конечно, понимает, но всё равно надеется на какое-нибудь чудо.

— Волшебство. Ты же совершенно волшебный, Акааши.

Акааши издаёт такой звук, как будто он чем-то подавился, но только крепче сжимает кухонное полотенце.

— Бокуто-сан, — почти механически произносит он. — Идите. Мыть. Посуду.

Это было ещё в первый год их совместного проживания, вспоминает Бокуто, собирая грязные тарелки со столов. Он вежливо улыбается посетителям и перебрасывается парой дружелюбных фраз с постоянными. Какой он был невыносимый тогда.

Бокуто вспоминает его упрямо сжатые губы и строгий взгляд вчерашнего выпускника академии, выглядел он мальчишкой, а отчитывал совсем как взрослый.

Проще было со всем согласиться, и Бокуто об этом не жалел. Но как только он остаётся один в квартире, так посуда начинает скапливаться будто сама собой, вещи остаются там, где он их снимает, да что там — Бокуто даже готовить перестает, перебивается закусками из супермаркета. Зачем готовить, если не для кого?

Поэтому когда Куроо заходит в квартиру, первое, что он говорит:

— Узнаю своего друга! Носки — валяются, толстовка, слава богу, не на люстре, а это что? Конспекты?

Куроо смеётся, поднимая тетрадь двумя пальцами.

— Если бы мы договорились на завтра, я бы успел, — оправдывается Бокуто, запихивая одежду в шкаф и тут же закрывает двери, чтобы она не успела вывалиться.

Куроо смеётся и потешается над Бокуто, пока тот разгребает завалы одежды с дивана. И валится на опустевшее место, вытянув ноги.

— Будешь чай? — Куроо кивает. — Заваришь?

Куроо бросает в него диванной подушкой и даже не промахивается. А на кухне сносит бедром половину прикрепленных на магниты открыток.

Ворох карточек осыпается на пол, Бокуто присаживается их подбирать, стараясь не отвлекаться на содержание открыток и не особенно вглядываться в фотографии.

— Красиво, — Куроо тоже на корточках и показывает фотографию Будапешта, ту самую, где парламент-подушка-для-иголок.

Бокуто засматривается и опять представляет замершего там Акааши, который ждёт, когда солнце спрячется за облако. Сначала он, конечно, обходит здание, смотрит на него через объектив, выбирая лучший ракурс. А потом только уже стоит и ждёт, притаившись, как охотник.

Видимо, что-то отражается на его лице, и Куроо спрашивает:

— Скучаешь?

Бокуто неопределённо ведёт плечом, потом наконец утвердительно кивает.

— Почему с ним не поехал?

И вправду почему? Потому что Акааши не звал? Потому что у Бокуто много дел в Токио?

— Он тебя бросил?

Чего?

— Чего?

Куроо смущается. Бокуто это видит, хоть тот и старается это скрыть. Куроо продолжает:

— Ну, бросил. Сказал, что вы больше не можете быть вместе, что ваши прямые стали параллельными, что ты ему надоел до чёртиков?

Бокуто бы был очень рад хоть что-нибудь ему сказать. Но в голове пусто до звона.  
А ещё во рту пересыхает.

— У нас, — внезапно осипшим голосом говорит Бокуто. — У нас ничего нет. И не было.

У Куроо брови сведены к переносице, глаза прищурены — наверняка он с таким же видом говорил Бокуто «я к тебе вечером приду». Он поднимается во весь рост, вместе с ним вырастает и Бокуто.

Куроо складывает руки на груди.

— Ты сам не свой с тех пор, как он уехал. И я, ну знаешь, просто предположил, что вы встречаетесь, или встречались. Просто, реально, иногда вы выглядели, как один организм, словно одно без другого существовать не может, хотя мне он вообще не особо нравится. Но всё равно он как продолжение тебя, что ли.

Бокуто почему-то хочется оправдаться. Только он не знает как.

— И Эрика говорила, что вы как парочка геев, да и вообще это была наша любимая шутка в последние полгода.

Бокуто сердито смотрит на него, и Куроо отмахивается.

— Шутки шутками, а я всё равно тебя сводил с каждой, которая мне казалась хоть немного симпатичной. Но у тебя ни с одной не сложилось.

Бокуто открывает рот, чтобы сказать: «Так, может, не надо было с каждой? Надо было получше выбирать!», но он сам знает, что и это бы не сработало.

— Чем вот тебе не угодила Наоко-тян?

Тем, что она не Акааши.

— Что? — у Куроо такой вид, как будто его удар хватил.

Бокуто это вслух сказал?! Он закрывает свой рот рукой. А Куроо свирепеет.

— Что ты мне тогда голову морочишь?

— Подожди, Куроо…

— Выставляешь меня дебилом третий год!

— Это не совсем так…

— Я же твой друг, нет? Или ты думал, что я не пойму и продолжу таскать тебя на свиданиям? А как на это Акааши вообще реагирует? По голове тебя гладит за то, что ты с девушками спишь?

— Да дай мне сказать!

Бокуто встряхивает Куроо за плечи, и тот наконец замолкает.

— Я не хотел тебя обманывать, и я не обманываю, честно, нас с Акааши ничего не связывает, кроме квартиры. Ну и общения, мы просто близкие друзья. А как только он уехал, я понял, что мне особенно ведь никто и не нужен, точнее нужен, но Акааши нужен сильнее остальных.

Лицо Куроо смягчается, он устало потирает виски.

— Я звучу, как сумасшедший?

— Нет, не совсем, — вздыхает Куроо. — Скорее как влюблённый идиот.

Они молчат некоторое время. Бокуто переваривает то, что сказал Куроо, а сам он себе боялся сказать.

— И ты не будешь надо мной ржать?

— А должен? — огрызается Куроо. — Мой друг — гей, я скорее посочувствовать тебе должен.

— Воу! Я не гей, меня тянет только к Акааши. Я же знаю, что ты горяч, но романтических чувств к тебе не испытываю…

— Лучше замолчи, серьёзно, эти наши гейские шуточки теперь тем более неуместны.

Бокуто переминается с ноги на ногу и не знает, куда деть руки, выжидательно смотрит на Куроо, смущённо улыбаясь.

— Ладно, иди сюда, — Куроо заключает его в объятия, и Бокуто крепко стискивает Куроо в ответ.

— Спасибо, что ты у меня есть, мне прям легче стало, серьёзно!

— Да-да, я тоже рад, только не души меня.

Бокуто боялся, что весь вечер он с Куроо не будет знать, куда себя деть. Обычно, когда его захватывали сильные чувства, он не мог их держать в себе, обязательно нужно было поделиться, но как вот таким можно делиться? А Куроо взял и всё решил.

— Ты классный.

— Спасибо, но при таком положении дел это реально звучит по-гейски.

Куроо тоже расслабляется, когда они смотрят вместе фильм и ужинают тем, что приготовил Бокуто, и даже расспрашивает, что он планирует со всем этим делать.

— Только не говори, что ты собираешься вывалить всё и перенести таким образом ответственность за вашу дружбу на него.

Бокуто сначала радостно кивает, а потом сникает.

— Думаешь, лучше ему не говорить?

— Я не знаю. Я не влюблялся в своего друга. Но помни, что у тебя есть все шансы его потерять.

Бокуто такого совсем не хочется.

***

— Я не люблю сладкое, Бокуто-сан.

— Но ты же любишь искусство?

Акааши утвердительно кивает, но только потому, что Бокуто ждёт сигнала.

— Значит, тебе понравится это пирожное! Потому что это произведение искусства.

Он протягивает ему на ложечке свежеиспеченное ореховое пирожное, покрытое взбитыми сливками. Акааши подаётся вперед, приоткрывает рот. Бокуто впервые замечает, какие у него длинные ресницы, такие, что оставляют тени на скулах. Бокуто наблюдает за лицом Акааши очень внимательно, чтобы не пропустить ни одной полуулыбки, которая бы выдала, что Акааши думает о пирожном, но сам только и смотрит на его тонкие губы. Когда Акааши поднимает на него глаза, Бокуто его целует, не чувствуя никакого орехового вкуса.

Да и вообще просыпается. Будильник надрывается ещё с минуту, прежде чем Бокуто понимает, что он находится в своей кровати, в своей квартире и что ему нужно немедленно встать, а не то он опоздает на тренировку.

В поезде он по-прежнему оглушён сном. На лицо так и просится глупая улыбка, и он прикрывает губы рукой, чтобы не смущать сонных пассажиров. В то же время от этого сна как-то грустно. Это даже не совсем сон, просто приукрашенное воспоминание, может, Бокуто даже не спал, а просто в полусне ему это пригрезилось. Тогда он пёк пирожные для одной из девушек в университете, с которой у него никак не складывалось. Это всегда был один из самых надёжных способов поразить девушку — они просто таяли от осознания, что Бокуто стоял около плиты только ради них. Акааши впервые наблюдал за его кулинарными изысками, и Бокуто угостил его. Акааши старания Бокуто не оценил — только неопределённо пожал плечами.

Бокуто представляет, как на его признание в любви Акааши точно так же неопределённо пожмёт плечами. С него сталось бы.

Быть влюблённым для Бокуто очень сложно. Его бросает из одного состояния в другое: то он испытывает необыкновенную радость просто от осознания, что влюблён в Акааши, что Акааши вообще есть у него; то через некоторое время весёлое настроение сходит на нет. То вспоминает слова Куроо, то пытается представить, может ли у них с Акааши вообще что-нибудь сложиться, и это ему кажется маловероятным.

На тренировке такие перепады настроения особенно влияют на игру. Он думал, что уже избавился от этой дурацкой привычки, но она напоминает о себе самым коварным образом, и Бокуто просто не может сосредоточиться на мяче. Влюбляться — это ужасно, особенно таким образом. 

Внимание настолько рассеивается, что в конце концов Бокуто прилетает мячом по лицу, а тренер отправляет его посидеть и очистить голову от лишних мыслей. Тогда-то у Бокуто и появляется план — признаться Акааши. Его бесит чувство неопределённости, уж лучше пускай ему откажут, чем вот так себя изводить.

Конечно, можно было бы опять попытаться позвонить ему, но, даже если Акааши возьмёт трубку, откуда Бокуто знать, что он сам не спасует? Не спросит Акааши о какой-нибудь обыденной вещи, типа, что он ел на завтрак или какую мангу любят европейцы? Акааши даже ведь дослушивать не станет, не будет ждать, когда Бокуто соберется с силами признаться ему во всём.

Так что самый оптимальный вариант — это, конечно, смс.

Остаётся её только придумать. Бокуто размышляет над формулировкой всю подработку, даже, разговорившись с одним из своих постоянных клиентов, спрашивает его о признании в любви. Тот, естественно, смущается, а Бокуто так и слышит в голове голос Акааши: «Это так нетактично с вашей стороны».

Он и в поезде крутит телефон, прожигая его взглядом, как будто телефон тогда сдастся и сам напишет чудесную смс, которая заставит Акааши тут же влюбиться в Бокуто. И вообще, Куроо говорил, что в лоб действовать нельзя, но как признаться в любви не в лоб? Какими окольными путями пойти, чтобы это было максимально деликатно? Бокуто вообще не профессионал в этом непростом деле. Вот Акааши умел, Акааши даже ходил деликатно — Бокуто никогда не просыпался от того, как он поздно вечером укладывался спать, а вот Бокуто топал, сносил локтями кружки и очень часто ударялся головой о вытяжку, когда готовил.

Как раз таки очередной удар об эту несчастную вытяжку и дарит ему идею для признания. Бокуто присаживается на стул, доставая телефон, и набирает короткое:

_Я влюбился._

И преимуществ у этого сообщения множество. Можно передумать, даже отправив, а уточнять, кого он любит, необязательно. При этом он говорит о своей любви именно тому, кому хочет об этом сказать. Может, это поможет ему очистить мозги.

Бокуто нажимает на «Отправить», ждёт, когда статус смс изменится на «Отправлено», а потом отбрасывает телефон. Почему, когда что-нибудь сделаешь, сразу же начинаешь сомневаться в принятом решении?

Укладываясь спать, Бокуто клянётся, что не отправит ни одной смс Акааши до тех пор, пока тот не вернётся в Токио. И вообще не заглянет в сообщения.

Утром он, конечно же, нарушает своё обещание и первым делом проверяет, не ответил ли Акааши на смс. Не ответил. Остаётся верен себе.

Так как наступило воскресение, то идти никуда не нужно и не хочется, да и почты сегодня не должно быть, но Бокуто вспоминает, что вечером он почтовый ящик не проверил, поэтому спускается до него, но там пусто. Это даже не удивительно, но Бокуто всё равно не может сдержать разочарованного вздоха.

Тогда Бокуто решает прибраться. Это даётся ему нелегко: он постоянно отвлекается, то на просмотр шоу, то заглядывая в телефон, ожидая сообщения от Акааши, но к концу дня квартира, наконец, приходит в своё уже обычное состояние, которое — усилиями Акааши — поддерживается тут уже пару лет. Бокуто так увлекается, что замечает смс от Акааши только через час после того, как она пришла. Бокуто старается подавить волнение, но его всё равно немного потрясывает.

_Очень за вас рад. В этот раз справляйтесь, пожалуйста, без меня._

Бокуто отчаянно хочется взвыть. В этом сообщении только усталость, словно он до смерти надоел Акааши. Бокуто смотрит на количество смс, оставленных без ответа, — цифра приближалась к трём сотням. Он писал ему обо всём, что происходило в его жизни, как будто телефон Акааши был твиттером, а ведь Акааши наверняка просто хотел отдохнуть от него. Бокуто думает обо всех своих просьбах, о том, как Акааши всегда ему помогал, даже во вред себе, и никогда не бросал в беде. Мало того, что Бокуто был хреновым парнем для всех своих девушек, он еще и оказался никудышным другом.

Зато совершенно чудесным образом писать смс Акааши больше не хочется. Совсем.

Во вторник приходит ещё одна открытка с незамысловатым посланием.

_Раньше Лиссабон был столицей одной из великих держав, а сейчас напоминает рыбацкий городок. Весьма иронично, по-моему. Прогуливаясь, встретил павлина — просто на улице, не в парке._

Большую часть свободного места занимает рисунок павлина, видимо, он поразил Акааши в самое сердце. Бокуто не удерживается от смешка, и ему опять хочется оказаться рядом с Акааши, чтобы вместе с ним удивляться и восхищаться.

–— Вы как ребёнок, –— Акааши прячет улыбку, глядя, как Бокуто во все глаза таращится на обитателей совиного кафе.

Сложно ли было уговорить Акааши зайти туда? Нисколько, он и сам тянется ко всему, что заставляет сердце биться быстрее, и обычно они солидарны в том, что вызывает восторг.

Бокуто представляет, что если бы он был в Лиссабоне вместе с Акааши, то они обязательно бы постарались поймать этого наглого павлина, потом приручить и дать ему имя. Может, Акааши бы отговаривал его, но недолго.

Теперь Бокуто думает, что, наверное, Акааши шёл у него на поводу, только чтобы его побыстрее оставили в покое, а сам думал, почему до сих пор общается с этим эгоистом.

Через два дня Бокуто с удивлением обнаруживает ещё одну смс от Акааши.

_Вы так замолкли, видимо, очень увлечены. Очень рад за вас. Мне предложили место во французском университете, думаю, что продолжу обучение здесь — это хороший шанс для меня._

Бокуто перечитывает сообщение несколько раз, подозревая, что, возможно, он что-то не так понял, но никакого двойного дна так и не обнаруживает.

Он быстро переодевается — смс застала его сразу после тренировки — и звонит Куроо.

— Он собирается остаться во Франции!

— Сбавь тон, Бокуто, остынь. Акааши собирается остаться во Франции? — уточняет Куроо.

— Да! Катастрофа!

— Бокуто, это не катастрофа, это, может, великая удача.

Куроо пускается в объяснения. О будущем, о том, что у них бы всё равно ничего не сложилось, даже если бы Акааши был так же влюблён в Бокуто, что вряд ли, так как вероятность такого совпадения очень мала.

Бокуто убирает телефон от уха и неверяще пялится на него. Куроо продолжает болтать, Бокуто через усилие подносит его обратно.

— Нет, Бокуто, я тебе очень сочувствую в твоей несчастной любви, серьёзно, но подумай как следует. Может, оно и к лучшему?

Бокуто вяло соглашается — спорить сил, да и желания нет — и кладёт трубку.

Как может быть к лучшему вот это вот всё?

Но пока он едет на подработку, думает о том, что Куроо, возможно, и прав, возможно, это тот самый случай, когда нужно проявить благородство, перестать тянуть на себя, отпустить Акааши, потому что он хочет учиться в Европе. И неважно, что хочет Бокуто. Да и что зависит от Бокуто? Ровным счётом ничего, а вот от учёбы, наверное, вся жизнь.

И лучше Акааши не знать о том, что происходит сейчас с Бокуто.

Открытка из Парижа, обнаруженная вечером, очень красивая. Даже слишком для города, который хочет разлучить их. Он пробегается по строкам взглядом — кажется, Акааши там не очень нравится. Бокуто думает, что нужно всё-таки ответить на смс, поздравить, например. И удержаться от того, чтобы упрашивать его вернуться в Токио.

_Поздравляю, Акааши! Вторая смс от тебя за эти два месяца, и какой повод! Сильно не празднуй, а то голова будет болеть._

Бокуто идёт в комнату, роняет телефон на тумбочку — он внезапно чувствует себя опустошенным и обессиленным. Забирается под одеяло и накрывается с головой, собираясь предаться жалости к себе.

***

В четверг Бокуто осознаёт, что с Акааши они, если и увидятся, то только для того, чтобы попрощаться на ещё большее время. Но в духе Акааши было бы попросить отправить необходимые ему вещи транспортной компанией — вместе с документами, необходимыми для поступления. 

Повседневная жизнь превращается в пытку. Он улыбается сокомандникам через силу, пытается, как всегда, поддерживать их боевой дух на тренировке, но даже тренер замечает, что с ним что-то не так. Он чувствует внутри такой надрыв, что готов сломаться и плюнуть на всё. С подработки его отпускают, думая, что он заболел. А Бокуто только рад этому.

А ещё он обнаруживает в почтовом ящике плотный конверт. Бокуто совсем не хочется открывать его, теперь ему хочется, чтобы как можно меньше вещей напоминало ему об Акааши. Наверняка там фотографии, которые он сделал в Париже и Лиссабоне, хотя… Он прощупывает конверт, и это мало похоже на фотографии.

Уже в квартире, усевшись на диван, который опять успел оказаться под завалом вещей, Бокуто вскрывает конверт.

Там нет ни фотографий, ни открыток. Там — блокнот. Старый, в черной потёртой обложке. Бокуто смутно помнит его. Помнит, как Акааши укладывает его на колене, на бегу что-то черкает, засовывая потом ручку за ухо.

Он осторожно раскрывает его посередине. Почерк у Акааши мелкий, четкий. 

Схемы. Старые волейбольные схемы и расстановки. Профили игроков с пометками. Разбитые на колонки сильные и слабые стороны. 

Бокуто рассматривает полузабытые и знакомые имена, пока не натыкается вдруг на своё.

«Бокуто Котаро. Слабость № 1».

Слабости. Любимые блюда, места, исполнители, марка кроссовок, день рождения, кофе. Рецепты блюд, в которых Бокуто узнаёт те, которые хвалил. И которые ему готовил Акааши. 

Бокуто бездумно листает страницы: на них нет ничего, кроме его жизни. 

Целая страница правил. Не обнимать. Не смотреть на спящего. Не считать часы до встречи. Не писать смс. Не улыбаться. Не вдыхать запах. Не напрашиваться домой.

Их больше сотни — этих «не», в которые себя планомерно загонял Акааши.

Ни одного впечатления от поездки. Никаких планов.

«…влюбился?  
Влюбился, влюбилсявлюбилсявлюбилсявлюбился…  
Зачем я уехал из Токио?  
А ты — влюбился. А я… А я…»

Первый вопрос, который возникает у Бокуто, это почему-то: «Почему я не знал?»

А второй: «Как тут оказался блокнот? Неужели Акааши перепутал? Акааши? Перепутал?!» 

Он перечитывает последнюю строчку ещё раз:

«А ты — влюбился. А я… А я…»

На конверте адрес, а в руках у Бокуто спортивная сумка.

А если, думает Бокуто, забрасывая мягкие клубки носков на дно сумки, я не так понял.

А если, думает он и сгребает в пакет зубную щётку, пасту и мочалку, он мне не обрадуется?

А если, думает он, снимая деньги со счета, я ему скажу, что люблю его, а он скажет, что... А что он скажет? 

А если, думает Бокуто, забирая билет на самолёт, он уже не в Сен-Мало?!

Эта мысль его пугает почти до тошноты. Так его тошнило только перед национальными на втором году в старшей школе. В том году, когда они проиграли. Когда в команду пришёл Акааши. 

С тех пор Бокуто больше не проигрывал.

А если, думает Бокуто, глядя на бегущую в иллюминаторе взлётную полосу, его не будет в Сен-Мало — похер! Европа — маленькая! 

***

После одиннадцатичасового перелёта, а потом еще поездки в автобусе Бокуто вообще ног не чувствует. Он даже спускается на галечный пляж, чтобы там как следует размяться вдали от глаз просыпающегося города. 

В Сен-Мало холодно, и это в сентябре; хорошо, что жизнь с Акааши приучила его брать с собой тёплые вещи в любую поездку. А ещё здесь просто невероятно красиво. По берегу расположены крепости, почти все мостовые из камня, улочки узкие. Пахнет солью. 

Но что портит этот великолепный город, который раньше населяли пираты, так это мелкая морось, которая непрестанно бьёт Бокуто в лицо все полчаса, пока он идёт, ориентируясь на карту в телефоне, до места, где, наверное, живёт Акааши. По крайней мере, именно этот адрес указан на конверте. Ну ладно, за половину суток Акааши не должен был успеть переехать из города, если Бокуто не обнаружит его по этому адресу, то просто напишет смс, на которую Акааши не сможет не ответить.

Бокуто думал, что они с Акааши в Токио живут в старом доме, но он очень сильно ошибался. Когда он поднимается в квартиру, обозначенную на конверте, он понимает, что дом, который он нашёл не без труда, очень древний. В подъезде завывает ветер, — если бы он здесь жил, то обязательно придумал бы историю про маленькое, но очень пакостное привидение.

У него есть все шансы именно так и сделать.

Звонка нет, и Бокуто уже поднимает руку, чтобы постучать, как дверь сама открывается.

Бокуто, пока добирался, представлял сцену встречи. Думал, что накинется с поцелуями, с порога закричит «я люблю тебя!» или просто скажет «я скучал». Он мог бы кинуться ему на шею, крепко обнять, Бокуто даже думал, что может разрыдаться.

Акааши стоит на пороге, держа в руках сумку и ключи. Он закутан в тёплый чёрный кардиган, обычная сонливость как будто исчезла с лица. Он загорел, нос шелушится, по щекам рассыпаны мелкие веснушки, губы обветрены. Он как будто немного полинял, даже кончики ресниц выгорели, но он стоит и смотрит на Бокуто.

И говорит:

— Я думал, что потерял блокнот.

А Бокуто отвечает:

— Я его привёз.


End file.
